Ben 10: Evil Empire
by grey280
Summary: Secrets of the Omnitrix, Vilgax, and the aliens, maybe even some Plumber stuff! Just read it, I stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10: Evil Empire

Chapter One

**Readers, this is my first Ben 10 fanfic, and I have been working on it for a while. I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy it, and to remind you to review to tell me what you think. Also, this is after a slightly alternate version of the final episode of Ben 10 season four, so people do not know Ben's secret. It is during school, and Vilgax has been destroyed, though. They are now attending junior high, as sixth graders.**

"Welcome students, to another new year at your favorite school, Bellwood Junior High. Also, all students, welcome the new arrivals!" With a clunk the PA switched off and the principle's (even with the new PA system) crackly voice stopped. Ben looked at his list of classes.

"Yay... science(His voice laced with what he thought of as possibly five metric tons of sarcasm). Maybe they will have a lab and I can blow something up, then we can all go home early!" He brightened at this thought.

In a dark room, a large screen hanging from the ceiling is showing Ben. On the screen he walks into the science lab, and the point of view changes smoothly. It appears to be using the school's security system to watch Ben.

As Ben sees that the entire room is one large laboratory, he smiles. Even here, the dark master can practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

Then the screen turns off and retracts into the ceiling. Above, if you look closely, you can see monitors watching the entire Tennyson family, and all of Ben, Gwen and Max's enemies.

"Soon," a voice says from the darkest spot in the room, which appears to be sucking in even the weak light from the still running monitors hanging from the ceiling, making the air around it even darker, the dark being making itself invisible in the blackness.

"Very soon..."

Back in the school's science lab, Ben has no idea that he is being watched, even as the camera in the corner turns to get a better viewing angle. He is planning a small, 'accidental', but still big enough to get them out of school, explosion.

Then his plans are ruined, utterly ruined, by only a few words from the teacher: "We will not be doing any science experiments today, class."

Ben groaned.

"Well, I see that some of us actually care about science," said the teacher, mistaking his disappointment at not fulfilling his plans as disappointment at not being able to conduct an experiment. The other students glared at Ben. "Dork," one muttered. Ben glared at him.

"Instead, we will be taking a test to find out how much you actually KNOW about science." Ben groaned again.

After science class, which Ben 'barely survived' he was walking in the hallway, looking at his class list again. He didn't see the other student coming, and said other student was also looking at his class list. The inevitable crash took only a moment.

"Dang it!" Ben said, trying to pick up all of his papers.

"Sorry!" said the other student, who's binder had stayed shut. He began picking up papers too, and handing them to Ben. "Thanks," said Ben, still grabbing papers. Finally they had them all.

"Attention all new students," said the PA system, crackling to life. "This is your free period. You may go into classrooms 1A, 1B, and 2D. You may also go into the gym, the cafeteria, our the courtyard. Thank you for listening." The PA was silent again, although the hallways were not. They could hear the noise from the hundreds of sixth graders now walking towards them.

"Courtyard?" asked the other student. "Yeah," said Ben, then they took off at a run to try to not get run over by the stampede of onrushing students.

A few minutes later, in the courtyard, both sixth graders were sitting on a bench in the courtyard, breathless.

"My name is Ben," said, Ben, obviously. "Okay then, hi Ben. My name is Sam." "Hi."

Gwen walked up to them, looking disgusted at Ben, then polite when Sam looked up.

"What are YOU doing here?" asked Ben angrily.

"Wondering what you are doing," she replied coolly. "Trying to ignore you," Ben answered. Gwen sighed angrily, then walked away.

"Who was that?" asked Sam. "Just my dweeb of a cousin, 'Gwendolin'. If you ever want to-" Ben shuddered "-_talk_ to her, just call her Gwen." "Okay."

The bell rang loudly.

In the dark room, the evil presence is gone, but technicians are in the room, doing repairs while their dark master is absent. A robot is standing in front of the throne, within easy reach of the control panel, watching the screen showing Ben and Sam. When they get into the hallway, and Gwen is in sight, the robot presses a button that says 'initiate' in large red letters. The control panel beeps once.

In the school, Ben, Sam, and Gwen, along with about twenty other students (including JT and Cash) are walking down the hallway.

Then everyone but Ben, Gwen, and Sam are frozen as a large beam of red light fills the entire school from above. The other students do not appear to notice that they are frozen.

"Benjamin Tennyson," says Sam, his voice completely different, sounding, as Ben would later define it 'from England'.

"Huh?" said Ben, startled. Sam turned around to face him. Behind him, Gwen was waving her hand in front of one of the other student's face. He didn't react.

"Well, I finally get to meet the famous 'Ben Ten'" said Sam, turning Ben's name into an insult. Gwen was now next to Ben. She was looking at Sam, confused. "And the little witch, too," he said, turning on Gwen. She flinched, hurt by what he was saying, then gasped.

"Ben! Look at his eyes!" She said. Ben looked. Sam's eyes had turned red. Not the entire thing, just the part that was normally colored had changed, but it was still shocking.

Sam leaped forward, and Ben and Gwen leaped out of the way. "I am going to hit you hard, right where it hurts, Benjamin," said Sam, looking like he had not just jumped nearly eight feet.

Gwen was standing in front of the science lab. Sam slowly walked towards her, still talking to Ben. "Do you know what I am talking about, Benjamin? Do you? I am going to hurt you, through the ones you love must." With this, he had reached Gwen, who was frozen with fear. He looked her in the eye, then spoke one word. "Freeze."

Gwen froze, just like all of the other students in the hallway. He turned to Ben. "Now Ben, don't you attack me, it might look funny in front of the cameras..." He gestured at the school's security cameras. They were not tinged red in the same way that everyone frozen was. The two at the end of the hallway turned to look at him. Ben slowly moved his hand away from the Omnitrix.

With lightning speed, Sam spun around and kicked Gwen. When he hit her, she became unfrozen for a moment, and was thrown about a foot before she froze again.

There was a sudden lurch in the red light. Suddenly Ben was up in the air, Sam was floating about two and half feet above the floor, frozen, and looking surprised, and all of the other students were also in similar positions.

Then the red light faded. Ben fell back to the ground, as did Sam. Ben turned towards the sound of a large crash, and his heart sunk as he saw that it had been made by his cousin Gwen getting thrown through the glass window in the door of the science lab.

Ben ran towards her, but Sam got there first. He tried to open the door, but the electronic lock was in 'emergency' mode, and had jammed. Ben pulled on the handle to no avail.

"Stand back." It was Sam. He was looking dangerous. Ben quickly got out of the way. Sam kicked the lock, and there was a loud _snap!_ as the lock broke. The door swung open.

Sam ran in and grabbed Gwen, then turned to Ben. "Don't just stand there!" he yelled. "Call 911!" Ben ran to the phone that was mounted on the wall and began to dial 911. Then Sam shouted at him "forget it! Just run!" When Ben looked at him, he scrunched up his nose and shouted "Gas leak!" That got Ben's attention. They ran, panicking students following.

Outside, one of the teachers was trying to organize the students. Sam handed the unconscious Gwen to one of the teachers, then turned to look at the building. Then he gasped. "The principal!" he cried, the ran back into the building. Ben started to go after him, then was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was Vice Principal White. "Let him go," he said. Ben slumped his shoulders, defeated.

After a moment, he could see Sam coming out of the building... with the principal leaning on his shoulder!

Several teachers and a few students ran forward to help.

The people helping were barely ten yards away from the building when the first explosion happened.

The building shuddered and the entire hallway 1 collapsed inward. "Looks like the science lab in hall 1 exploded," said Vice Principal White.

There was a series of dull thumps, then the cafeteria building roof blew apart, propelled by a gargantuan fireball.

"Well, nobody is going to miss the food from THERE," remarked Ben, in so much shock already that this had no affect on him.

There was another loud boom and a section of hallway two, which was on the side of the building they were facing, bulged outward, then collapsed, bringing the rest of the hall with it. Nearby, the science teacher was sobbing into the shoulder of Ben's Social Studies teacher.

Then there was a larger explosion, and a large crack appeared, snaking its way along through the crowd, inducing screams, and people jumping out of its way.

The gas pipe for the school ripped through the building and pulled its way out of the crack, looking like a giant, demonic, flaming snake of death. It spun around, above the height of the school's roof, making a very snake-like hissing noise and spouting flames.

Students, teachers and emergency crews alike fled screaming from the pipe as it tore its way through the parking lot, finally stopping, as if it had been vanquished in battle by an ancient Greek hero of lore, and lay across the street. The crowd let loose a collective sigh of relief.

A bit too soon. The pipe exploded, blowing a hole through one of the neighboring homes, and destroying the entire street and parking lot it lay across.

A chain reaction of explosions ensued, the ingredients being fire, and the volatile contents of the many car's gas tanks.

_Well, this is enough of a distraction for me to go hero, _thought Ben to himself, and, hiding behind a tree, he activated the Omnitrix.

The only people who saw Heatblast running towards the burning school had to be counseled afterwards, thinking it was a burning person, unable to see where he or she was going.

Ben, as Heatblast, soon reached the center of the raging inferno. He spread out his arms and began to concentrate, drawing in the flames.

Those watching said it was like a tornado of flame, slowly gathering into the center, until it vanished into one spot, a burning figure, who quickly ran into the blackened school building.

Following a brief flash of red light, Ben walked out of the building. When asked 'what were you thinking?!', he simply replied that he was searching for survivors. Fortunately, everyone had gotten out in time.

The robot was watching the screen silently. Its finger tapping at the instrument panel nervously. Without realizing it, it pressed one of the buttons.

One of the screens, with a technician on it, began to rise to the ceiling. With a shrill scream, the technician fell to the ground, where he lay unmoving. One of the other technicians walked over and picked him up and carried him out of the room. The robot at the control panel had not noticed this going on.

Everybody was evacuated as quickly as possible from the school, but it still took some time to get the injured to the hospital.

In the waiting room, Ben sat next to Sam, Max, and Gwen and Ben's parents, head in his hands. The nurse poked here head out of the door and said "you may come in now."

Gwen's parents went in first, followed by Max and Ben's parents. Sam stood up to follow them, but Ben pinned him to the wall.

"This is your fault," he hissed through clenched teeth, "all of it is!"

Sam looked confused. "What? What are you talking about? Ben?" Ben shook him. "I watched you do it! Then... then..." Ben fell to the ground. Sam sat down next to him. "Okay, I am officially confused," he said. "What did I supposedly do?"

Ben looked up at him. "You really don't know," he said disbelievingly.

"Seriously, Ben, I don't know, so would you tell me?"

**Okay, I don't want to write this scene, so I am going to let you imagine what happened. Sorry! Just send me ideas, if you have any. I will gladly accept them!**

**Okay, a bit of writer's block, and a bit of impatience to see what people think are working together to make me publish this chapter before it is really done. R&R people!**

End Chapter 1


	2. NOTICE

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do, in fact own this note.**

**Go away, lawyers! Shoo!**

**(Pulls out shotgun and makes threatening gestures towards a small herd of lawyers)**

**^_^**

TO ALL MY READERS:

I'm not really getting any feedback, negative or positive, so I'm only going to be updating a few of my fanfictions, unless I get some reviews.

Here's a list of which ones I WILL be updating:

Halo: Return of the Forerunners

The Infinity Saga

Okay, well, hoping for reviews,

Avatarfanatic280


End file.
